


That damn cat!

by MoonGoddessLee92



Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: All this because the cat had to be an asshole and trip Kagome again...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436
Kudos: 60





	That damn cat!

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little one-shot inspired by a random prompt list. Sorry if it's not great, I've been busy working but wanted to get some writing done so here you go. I hope you enjoy it at least! I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't help but scream as she tripped over her damned cat again for the umpteenth time today. Though this time it made her even more upset because she had had a butter knife and the jar of mayonnaise in her hands.

She heard the knife hit the floor with a ringing clang and her eyes went wide as she heard the unmistakable sound of the lid breaking on the jar. Catching herself with her hands she grunted as she quickly looked up and gaped at the mess. 

The mayonnaise had been flung out of the jar and it had gone all over the kitchen and into the living room. Jumping up Kagome grabbed the nearest roll of paper towel and began to clean up the mess. "God damn it Buyo you need to stop tripping me." She grumbled at the said cat as he walked out of the kitchen and climbed up onto his cat tree. 

Huffing as she finished cleaning up and picked the jar up. Frowning at the fact that it was completely cracked. "Dang it, now I'll have to get a whole new jar..." Pouting she put it in the trash and walked into the living room. 

She stopped when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru standing next to the doorway to the kitchen. Blushing at the fact that he probably had watched her trip she faced him. Though once her eyes focused on his face her blush turned an even brighter red. 

He was just standing his eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. She scratched her head in embarrassment and walked up to him. Somehow a bit of the mayonnaise had been able to land on his left cheek. 

"I didn't realize you were home love. I'm sorry about the mayo, Buyo tripped me again." She muttered as she glared at the cat briefly before turning back to him. Sesshomaru just stared down at her still bewildered and shook his head. 

Kagome giggled and went to reach up to clean the splatter of mayo off of his cheek. She stopped suddenly when a thought passed through her mind and she grinned.

"Sess could you lean down for a moment please?" Kagome asked sweetly as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru just stood there for a few minutes watching her and contemplated just walking to their room and showering. 

Before he could even move though he was slightly startled when he felt Kagome pull on his necktie. He fell over low enough for her to reach up on her toes and lick the mayo off of his face. He stared at her in shock for only a moment before his eyes started to bleed a light pink. 

Giggling Kagome let go of his necktie and ran off to the other side of the living room. Sesshomaru chuckled as he took his suit jacket and tie off and tossed them on the couch. He heard his mate yelp and runoff as he started unbuttoning his shirt. 

He chased after her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You aren't getting off that easy mate," Sesshomaru whispered as he began to walk towards their room. 

Just as he was closing the door they heard the front door open and close with a soft click. Quickly closing the bedroom door he tossed Kagome onto the bed.

Inuyasha walked into his brother's and best friend's apartment and tossed his keys on the table. Right as he was about to enter the kitchen to steal an apple he heard a screech and a muttered, "That damn cat is still an asshole!" 

He stopped midstep as his eyes went wide, ears twitching as he caught the sound of a giggle that turned into a moan. Blushing bright red he turned around quickly grabbing his keys and left the apartment with a quiet 'fuck this shit' leaving his mouth.

Remembering to at least lock the door this time. Muttering to himself as he left their building, "Every fucking time I come over..." 

All this because the cat had to be an asshole and trip Kagome again...


End file.
